Tongaball
|nativename = Puleʻanga Fakatuʻi ʻo Tonga |caption = "Is it Tonga time? I think it's Tonga time." |image = Tongaball.jpg|reality = Kingdom of Tonga |government = Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy |personality =Obese, abusive, and hungry. |language = Tongan English |capital = Nuku'alofaball |religion = Christianity (Main and official) Bahá'í Faith|founded =1845 |predecessor = |intospace = No, but can into Satellite. Also into Space Claims.. |friends = Australiaball New Zealandball USAball UKball Fijiball Japanball |enemies = Flag Stealer |likes =Fishing, sea, agriculture, tourists, Tupou dynasty |hates = Fire, criminality. Samoa.. |gender = |type = Austronesian |onlypredecessor = 7ball|predicon = 7|affiliation = Commonwealthball|bork = Oil, Oil|status = Into arrest Passport Scam}} Tongaball '''is an island countryball in the pacific. He is known to be a friendly polynesian ball. He has never been taken by a foreign ball, unless '''UKball protects him. He is the fattest countryball in world. Its capital is Nuku'alofaball. Its clay has 169 islands, 36 of which inhabited, and lies 1/3 way between New Zealandball and Hawaiiball. The reputation of friendliness comes from the invitation he gave to UKball to join his party. Tongaball wanted to kill UKball but couldn't decide on a plan. Oil up.Tongaball has also never lost it's Clay and Soverignty to any foreign ball. Early History (1616-1845) Tongaball was born in 1845 after his father, Tu'i Tonga Empireball dissolved. Tongaball went under many civil wars, but soon stopped fighting and changed into a Monarchy in 1845. However, before into unification Tongaball had come into contact with Dutch Republicball. They into trade, and followed with many more Europeans. Soon Tongaball into more contact even more Palangi including; UKball, Spanish Empireball, & Kingdom of Franceball. Tongaball soon became very influenced by Palangi (White or European) Religion. Tongaball soon became methodist. Modern History (1845-1970) Tongaball underwent unification in 1845. Soon after Tongaball became close friends with UKball, in 1900 fears of another Civil War & Reichtangle placed Tongaball under a protectorate of UKball. Tongaball never lost it's sovereignty unlike his neighbors, and soon can into somewhat "Modernized." Tongaball following in 1970 dissolved the status of a "Protectorate." Tongaball joined Commonwealthball soon after in 1970. Tongaball then later joined UNball in 1999. Related Issues # Sea levels rising # Tonga wanting into asia # Much Poverty # Much obesity # of many arguing with other island clay Relationships # New Zealandball and Australiaball - Only see each other at colonisation mourning summit. # USAball - Contributed troops to Iraq War. # All Pacificballs - Likes each other. Should into country of relevance. # New Englandball - YOU STOLE MY FLAG! Remove Lobster! # Fijiball - Minerva Reef into my Clay! Can into friendship. # Soviet UnionBall - Was potential friend, into visit in 1987. "Tongaball & Sovietball linked, not into separated by Pacific Clay"- Tupou V How to draw Drawing Tongaball '''is of very simple: # Draw a red circle # Fill the top-left corner with '''white # Draw a red cross in the white square Gallery 10336727 1399405703684324 8366174620192484694 n.png 12011381 698879310212507 3560145737896706771 n.png TuvaluComic1.png.jpg British Tongaball.png Fiji and Tonga.png Tongaball.jpg Tonga is broke.png kWm4lXT.png ILzRCzA.png 6m0iJav.png LluMOlG.png 8GCDmAq.png Neighbors.png Feeling Small.png SW8sMV3.png hWfBIwP.png Opera Mundi new.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png A2PeHcU.png 2zmxWiN.gif VoNkUek.png SMeEGKR.png Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Oceania Category:Pacific Ocean Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Microstates Category:Islands Category:Pacific Category:Island Category:Tonga Category:Tongaball Category:Commonwealth countries Category:UK commonwealth countries Category:Small island Category:Southern Pacific Category:Northern Pacific Category:Pacific ocean Category:Independent Category:Austronesian Category:Cross Category:Uncolonized Category:Fat Category:Red White Category:Archipelago Category:Tongan Speaking countryballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Low countries Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Ring of fire Category:Heroic